The present embodiments relate to a circuit carrier including a digital circuit having at least two components that are electrically connected to each other via a conducting path, and a method for producing the circuit carrier.
Digital circuits are able to be realized with carriers. These circuits may be susceptible to noise radiation and also cause noise emissions. For this reason, electric shields that provide the protection of the digital circuit and the protection of the surroundings of the digital circuit are used. This may be provided for trouble-free operation of the digital circuit. Importance is attached to the problem if a radio-frequency circuit is integrated into the digital circuit, since radio-frequency circuits emit comparatively high amounts of noise radiation. The circuits may therefore be shielded. The connecting leads (e.g., conducting paths), however, are to be routed out of the shield. In such cases, unshielded sections of the conducting path that may be a source for coupling-in or emission of noise signals arise. For example, millimeter wave circuits that are operated at a high frequency of more than 30 GHz are connected by wire bonds. Because of the method used, a certain room for action is used for the wire bonding, which is why the radio-frequency components are disposed at a certain distance from the other components of the digital circuit. These distances are covered by the conducting paths, which makes effective shielding more difficult.
Shields may include electrically-conductive covers that are connected to a frame ground surface. A connection to frame ground is used for this. Open lines, kept as short as possible, are routed out of the conductive covers and are not electrically shielded in this area.